Turn Back The Hands Of Time
by KikiJuanita
Summary: Patty left Central City to go study and finally realize her dream of becoming a CSI, but little did she know how her life was going to change when something that she never thought would happen, happened. And when Barry is falsely imprisoned for a crime he didn't commit, Patty then makes the decision to tell not only help him but tell him something that will affect both their lives.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I probably shouldn't be starting a new story, let alone one in the Flash canon; but I just can't help myself here, because there are so many things of late that I am hating about the show.  
_ _Now I should warn outright, that this is not going to be the most Iris friendly story; because I really do not like the character of Iris within the show and she annoys me to no end, mainly because I really feel that Grant just does not smile at all much in scenes with her, and feel the whole Barry/Iris relationship to be so forced._

 _I am though a huge lover of two pairings with Barry within the show, the first being what this is, and that of Patty with Barry; and the second him being with Caitlin._

 _So just quickly in regards to this story, after the ep "The Trial of the Flash", my brain kicked into overdrive (which it does quite often) and I thought wouldn't it be lovely to see Patty back (too bad Shantel is busy with her other show though), and thought well you know what I can maybe write what I am thinking and turn it into a short one shot...however then I realized, that it would be much longer than just a one shot story, and I could stretch it over a few chapters if not more. And here now it lies, for all to read the crazy goings on in my head._

 _The real story, won't start until next chapter, this is just a little precursor as to that of one side of a person's thoughts and set in that of a past setting, will lead into the actual story that will start in chapter 2._  
 _So please leave a review if you like, a fave or a follow; and I promise you won't be displeased with this; if you are like me and not a fan of the Barry/Iris pairing._

 _KJ xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

* * *

Chapter 1:

Patty Spivot loved Barry Allen, that was one thing she was sure of; however one other thing she was also sure of was her love for that of science, and her desire to be a CSI. It was a dream she had put on hold to capture the man, who had murdered her father; and thanks to that of a freak occurrence known as the particle accelerator, which caused many of Central City's residents to obtain that of powers, causing them to be known as metahumans, she was once and for all able to see that of her father's killer behind bars, when he like many others had been one to get powers on that fateful night.

Falling in love though, with her fellow co worker, Barry Allen; was one thing though she didn't anticipate would happen, but from the start she knew there was something different about the goofy yet cute CSI, who would often show up late to crime scenes and run off at different times, without much of an explanation as to why; and she couldn't but help fall madly and head over in heels in love with him.

There was also one other thing she was very sure about, much like she'd being so right about so many of the metahumans that she along with Joe West, Barry's adoptive father, and that of the CSI, had helped to put away; that Barry too, who had also been struck that night of the particle accelerator explosion, also gained metahuman powers as well. But unlike those of the ones she had helped capture and put away in Iron Heights Prison though; she knew enough about the guy she was dating to be assured that he would not be one to use a power for that of bad use, but more so for that of good; since his day job also consisted of that being a doer for good. Which therefore meant that there was a logical explanation for thinking that Barry was the Flash, but it was one thing she was never able to get him to admit, and that made her feel as if he didn't trust her enough to let her know that one thing about him that made him special.

After capturing Mark Mardon, and realizing that the man she had for so many years held responsible for her father's untimely death; her desire to finally become that of a CSI, which she had put on hold to join the Central City Police Department; and had seen her at numerous times assist Barry with that of the forensic work, her love for that of the science of the job was re-sparked and she wished one day to do it as a fully fledged CSI herself; saw her reapplying to Midway City University for an intake in the Forensic Science course, which she had deferred to become a police officer and hopefully catch Mardon; had been able to once again obtain a place and she would therefore finally get her to her dreams of being a criminalist.  
However she knew there was one thing holding her back from going and doing that; and that was Barry, and asking him to ask her to say, she'd hoped that he would let her in on the one thing that for so long she had become to think was the secret he was hiding from her and even asked him out rightly if he was indeed the Flash, however Barry being the nice, sweet and kind guy that he was, he didn't ask her that and he certainly didn't tell her that he was Flash; and instead insisted that she go and obtain the dream that she had wanted for so long.

Saying goodbye, to the guy that she maybe one day saw a future with was that of truly heartbreaking for her, and as she sat on the train, ready to depart Central City for Midway City though; she knew that she just had to know once and for all if the man she still loved, was that of the speedster that protected the city.  
She therefore called him up, telling him that there was a man of the train with a gun; which resulted in Barry telling her, that he would send help and seeing the Flash appear moments later, after the call which Barry had ended; she knew then in her both her head and her heart, that the man she loved, even though he did his best to hide his facial features by using that of super speed and vibrating his vocal cords so that his voice was not recognizable, knew it was indeed Barry Allen when for a brief moment he stopped using that of his powers to show his face and say goodbye to her before speeding away out of her life.

She then took a seat and watched him speed away from the train and after saying one final goodbye to him as the Flash, she set off for her new life in Midway City; but didn't know that that life was soon going to change, so very much when something that she never saw happening, happened.

* * *

 _End Note: I know I am being very vague as to what is actually happening, but I can assure you that the story will definitely get up and running in the next chapter - I just have to work out my timeline and dates, etc...as to how and all this plays out to make sure I am being as accurate as I can be in terms of where the story will be in Chapter 2, to as where we are now in The Flash._

 _Anyway, thanks for reading - and please do feel free to check out my other stories, most of which are set in the Glee canon, whilst you are waiting for more on this. I aim to get the next chapter up in the next week or so, once I have worked out all the little timelines and such that will make it flow as it should._

 _Thanks for reading, and I will see you all again soon._

 _Love always, KJ xoxoxoxoxoxoxo_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Thanks for the faves, follows and reviews so far on this story; and I promise wholeheartedly that I will not abandon this story._

 _I should quickly mention that this is obviously going to deviate from what will actually happen in the actual show. Because sadly, we know there is obviously no sign of Patty, potentially returning to Central City._

 _So what happens here, is my wishful thinking of what could; and therefore is entirely a work of fiction._

 _I don't own any of the characters here, except for that of one; and I will say who that is at the end; all other characters though are property of DC Comics, and do not belong to me, I am just using this for this work of wishful fanfiction._

 _This chapter takes place over two years, and the indication as to where we are at these points, is clearly laid out so that you are able to fully follow what is happening. So enjoy, and please let me know what you think at the end of it!_

 _KJ xoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

* * *

Chapter 2 –

 **February 2016, Midway City.**

Enrolling into the University of Midway City, for the second intake of Forensic Science; Patty Spivot finally realized that her dreams of one day becoming a CSI and working for a police department, in the job she dreamed of doing ever since she was young, would one day be a reality.

There was though one thing that was currently plaguing her, and that was a stomach bug; or at least what she thought initially was to be a stomach bug, that after five days of constant throwing up and feeling that of tired and generally just unwell, saw her sitting in a doctor's office, not far from the apartment she now rented and was calling home.

"Patty Spivot?" asked a female doctor, coming out to waiting area where she was; and Patty looked up from the magazine that she was currently reading and looked to her.

"Yes, that's me" she replied, as she put the magazine down and stood up.

Looking at her the doctor nodded, and said "Follow me", and Patty followed that of the female doctor to her examination room, with the doctor closing the door behind them once they were both inside.

"So Patty" she said, looking to her with a warm smile. "Please take a seat" she continued, gesturing to the clinical plastic chair that was in the office; whilst sitting on her own much more comfortable desk chair. "And tell me what brings you hear"

"I've been feeling really sick for the past few days" replied Patty, looking to her with a small nod. "I've not been able to keep anything down at all really" she continued, as the doctor quickly wrote some notes to a notepad in front of her. "And just felt really crap over all"

"Okay" replied the doctor looking to her with a small nod also. "And what are some of the symptoms that you have been having?"

"I've been throwing up a bit, as I've already mentioned" said Patty, looking to her. "And also I've felt really tired too"

"When was your last period?" asked the doctor, looking to her; and Patty thought for a moment as to when her last menstrual cycle was.

"It would have been December" replied Patty, as she tried to work out in her head; if that was indeed true. "Huh, I didn't even realize that I have skipped one" she continued. "With everything that has been going on, it must have slipped my mind"

"And what has been happening that could have seen you not realize you have missed one?" asked the doctor as Patty gave a small smile.

"Well I've just moved to Midway City, after living in Central City" said Patty, looking to her with a nod. "I was a police officer there, and then a detective; before moving here to study a Forensic Science course; which I deferred a few years back"

"And were you dating anyone in Central City?" asked the doctor, and Patty gave a sigh as she nodded; not particularly wanting to think about Barry in that moment, since she still felt kind of raw in regards to their relationship ending. "Were he and you sexually active?"

"We were, yes" replied Patty, with another nod to the doctor; as she turned and made some notes to her notepad.

"Okay, I'm going to order a blood test for you" said the doctor, as she got a pad from her desk and started writing on it. "For a pregnancy test, and also as well to check your iron levels as well, just as a precaution. As what you are stating as to what you are feeling, could be attributed to a number of different things"

"Umm, sure okay" replied Patty, looking to the doctor. "And how long do the results take to come through"

"No, more than a day" she replied, as she looked to Patty also; and handed her the referral to get the blood test. "Take this to the reception here and they will organize to get the blood test done for you, and once I get the results from them. I will give you a call"

"Okay, thank you" said Patty, with a nod as she stood from the chair. "I'll talk with you soon"

"You will" replied the doctor with a nod; and Patty headed out of the office of the doctor and went to reception to organize her blood test, all whilst really hoping that the reason she was feeling sick was something other than that of her being pregnant with the child of one Barry Allen, also known as The Flash of Central City; and her now ex boyfriend.

=break==break==break==break==break==break==break==break==break==break==break==break==break==break==break==break==break==break==break==break==break==break=

Having received a phone call from the doctor she had seen, two days after taking the blood test and waiting nervously for the results over those two days; she got the call that she had becoming to dread getting, with the doctor telling her that she was indeed pregnant.

Sitting in her apartment, that evening; she was staring at the call information for Barry on her phone, and for the past ten minutes as she sat there, trying to work up the courage to call her ex boyfriend and tell him that she was pregnant with his child.

However, the thought of complicating Barry's already very complicated life even more; was something she couldn't bear to do, so she went back to the home screen on her phone, and put it down next to her on the sofa; vowing one day, not just today; to tell Barry that she was with his child, and then knowing that once again her dreams of studying Forensic Science would have to be put on hold, made the decision to have her and Barry's child, and to raise it alone as that of single mom.

#TBTHOT##TBTHOT##TBTHOT##TBTHOT##TBTHOT##TBTHOT##TBTHOT##TBTHOT##TBTHOT##TBTHOT##TBTHOT##TBTHOT##TBTHOT##TBTHOT##TBTHOT##TBTHOT##TBTHOT##TBTHOT#

 **October 2016 - Central City**

With her daughter, being born a month earlier; Patty returned to Central City, since she was having some time off to spend with her new baby girl from the job she was now employed in, as a police officer for the Midway City Police Department after having once again deferred her course at Midway City University; and to also introduce her mother to that of her granddaughter as well; the girl who she had named Rebecca, or more so Becky as she had taken to call her.  
And ever since she had gotten to her mother's house in Central City, where she had grown up as a child and teenager; her mother was very adamant that her daughter go and find Barry, and tell him that she had had his child; and knowing that her mother did want what was best for her and also her granddaughter, she left that of the little girl with her mother and headed over to the house that Barry called home, to tell him.

Upon walking up the opposite side of the street of where Barry's adoptive father's house was located, she tried to work up the courage to go and tell Barry, and saw him and Iris West, who had been his friend since childhood sitting on the front porch; and talking. Not wanting to disturb him in that moment, she watched and waited for Iris to leave; so that she would then be able to go and talk to Barry, and tell him about his daughter who was currently with her mother. But when she saw Barry and Iris kiss, she knew that she could not do that; as it was clear that Barry had moved on with his life and was now possibly in a relationship with Iris; and looking to that of her ex boyfriend, the father of her daughter; with a small yet sad smile; walked away, knowing that she now had no choice but to raise her daughter on her own, and let Barry be truly that of happy with Iris; even though it did really break her heart to do so.

#TBTHOT##TBTHOT##TBTHOT##TBTHOT##TBTHOT##TBTHOT##TBTHOT##TBTHOT##TBTHOT##TBTHOT##TBTHOT##TBTHOT##TBTHOT##TBTHOT##TBTHOT##TBTHOT##TBTHOT##TBTHOT#

 **January 2018 Midway City**

Hearing that Barry Allen was on trial for murder, was truly that of a shock to her; and with those who she worked with knowing that she had previously worked in Central City, she often got asked many questions as to if she knew Barry, comments about him being a killer in hiding, and the guy who just seemed to have snapped after said co workers also found out that Henry Allen had also been jailed, albeit wrongly, for the murder of Barry's mom.  
Sitting at her desk, writing a report up for one of the arrests that she had made earlier in the day; Stella Gomez, who she often rode on patrol with came and perched herself at the edge of her desk, and looked to her with a small smile.

"So you hear the latest in regards to that case with that guy you worked with back in Central City?" asked Stella, and Patty placing her pen down, looked to her, shaking her head.

"He got life" replied Stella, with a sad smile to her work colleague. "With no chance of parole"

"But that's crazy" said Patty, looking to her kind of friend and work colleague, once again shaking her head. "Barry, is the not type to murder someone"

"I don't know Patty" replied Stella, looking to her. "From what the evidence is suggesting this is a pretty open and shut case" she continued as Patty just looked at her. "There is nothing to suggest that it was that of anyone else, except that of Barry Allen who could have done this"

"No" said Patty, shaking her head. "I know Barry Allen, and believe me he could not have done this at all"

"Well unfortunately it looks like he's going to be spending the rest of his life behind bars" said Stella, with a sigh. "Feel sorry for his wife too" she continued, shaking her head. "Apparently they just got married"

"Yeah, they did" replied Patty, with her own sigh; having seen with the trial going on that they were referring to Iris, as Iris West-Allen; and a quick Google search, had seen her find a marriage notice in Central City Picture News, mentioning that of the nuptials between Barry and Iris.

"Yeah" said Stella, with a nod. "Well if you ever need to talk" she continued giving her a small smile. "You know I'm always open to listening" as Patty looked to her with a small nod. "It can't be easy to know someone who you once had as a friend, could do something like that"

"I know Barry couldn't do something like that" replied Patty, shaking her head once more. "But thank you, for the offer"

"Sure anytime, Spivot" replied Stella, standing from her desk. "I'll let you finish writing up the report"

"Thanks" said Patty, with a small smile to her; and whilst finishing up the report; all she could think of was how the father of her daughter was about to face a life behind bars for a murder she knew he didn't commit; and knew she had to do everything that she could possibly do to help Barry prove his innocence, even if that meant that she had to once again return to Central City; and also finally tell him about their daughter, who she knew she did not want to grow up thinking that her father was that of a possible murderer.

#TBTHOT##TBTHOT##TBTHOT##TBTHOT##TBTHOT##TBTHOT##TBTHOT##TBTHOT##TBTHOT##TBTHOT##TBTHOT##TBTHOT##TBTHOT##TBTHOT##TBTHOT##TBTHOT##TBTHOT##TBTHOT#

 **April 2018 Midway City**

Having been trying to obtain as much information about the evidence that had been collected and the notes from the trial, that she could since they were all becoming that of public knowledge now that Barry had been sentenced; all Patty could see was that of a whole bunch of inaccuracies as to how the evidence was handled and also as to how the prosecution had also conducted the trial, not taking into account any of the evidence that was produced, especially that of a rather odd photo which consisted of Clifford Devoe's widow, kissing that of a much younger man; with her reasoning behind that being that knowing her husband didn't have long to live, he gave her full permission to start a relationship with the other man in the photo.

"Mumma" said Becky, coming into the living room, where she was currently milling over the information that she had collected; something which she did in her off time from work, so that her co workers, all who even now seemed to walk on egg shells around her, and not mention anything of the one that they had dubbed the former CSI now murderer; didn't find out about.

"Come here, sweetie" said Patty, looking up at her daughter and seeing that she'd been crying, held out her hand; and Becky took it, climbing onto the couch next to her mother. "What's wrong my sweetheart?"

"Bad man" replied Becky as she leaned into her mother's embrace, and Patty wrapped her arms around her daughter.

"What bad man, sweetie?" asked Patty, looking to her daughter and trying to understand what her almost eighteen month old daughter was trying to tell her.

"He had, hat" replied Becky, looking to him. "It scare me"

"A hat?" asked Patty, looking to her and running her fingers through her daughter's hair.

"And, chair too" said Becky, looking up to her mother, and Patty looked to her daughter not understanding at all what the little girl was on about, and gave a small sigh.

"I'm sure it was just a bad dream" replied Patty, placing a kiss to her daughter's forehead. "But just to make sure we don't have any more bad dreams" continued Patty, looking to her. "How about you sleep with me tonight?"

"Okay," replied Becky, with a nod. "Love, mumma"

"Love you too my sweetpea" said Patty, with a small smile to her; and knowing that she too should probably get to bed herself and stop looking for clues as to why Barry was falsely put behind bars, she retreated to her bedroom, to sleep alone with no one beside her, except for the little girl; who she wondered what the hell had just dreamt about, that had scared her so much.

=break==break==break==break==break==break==break==break==break==break==break==break==break==break==break==break==break==break==break==break==break==break==break=

With Becky now not talking anything more about the man with the hat and chair; Patty felt as if she had enough to go on to hopefully help get Barry out of what was his life sentence in jail; and in order to do so she knew she had to head back to her childhood home of Central City.

After dropping of Becky, at her daycare; Patty headed into the police precinct, and immediately headed to the office of Captain Stewart Frazier, who was her boss and overall captain of the Midway City Police Department.

Knocking on his door, she was met with a reply of "Come in"; and opening the door, walked inside and taking a deep breath looked at her boss and hopefully the man who was going to grant her the leave of absence from her job, to go and try and clear that of Barry's name.

"Captain Frazier" said Patty, looking to him. "Do you have a minute to talk"

"I do" he replied, and looked up at her. "What is that you need Spivot?"

"I was actually hoping I would be able to get some time off" she said, looking to her boss. "I want to go back to Central City for a bit"

"This wouldn't have anything to do with the CSI that has been jailed would it?" asked Captain Frazier looking to her, and Patty gave a sigh and also a small nod.

"It is" she replied, feeling as if it was best if she just be forthright and tell the truth; although still keeping that of Becky being the daughter of Barry, something which she had never told any of her co workers in Midway City about, and had only said that she and Becky's father no longer spoke; which got that of no further questions from said co workers. "I know Barry, sir" she continued. "And I know he didn't do this, and there is so much of the evidence that just doesn't seem to be making any sense"

"Yes, I thought as much" replied Captain Frazier, with a nod. "I am well aware, that you have obtained case notes from Keystone City" he continued. "In regards to the evidence that was analysed"

"If you can even call if analysed" said Patty, looking to him. "The only tests done on the knife were blood and fingerprint sampling" she continued. "The blood being matched to Devoe; and the fingerprints to Barry"

"I know your passion for forensic science, Patty" replied Captain Frazier with a smile to her. "And I am sure you would have done a much more detailed analysis of the murder weapon" he continued. "So, whilst I will tell you to please be careful about how involved you get with this" he said, looking to her with a nod. "I will grant the leave"

"Thank you so much Captain Frazier" replied Patty, looking to him with a smile. "I know Barry, and I know he just doesn't have it at all in him to murder someone" she continued. "So thank you"

"You're very welcome" said Captain Frazier, with a nod. "You might not have the piece of paper that states you have a degree in Forensic Sciences" he continued. "But you certainly have enough of the smarts, to if so be it; figure this out and make sure an innocent man doesn't spend the rest of his life behind bars"

"You believe Barry, is innocent, Sir?" she asked, looking to him; and Captain Frazier gave a nod.

"I do, yes" he replied. "There is so much about the case that doesn't add up" he continued. "And as for how highly you speak of Barry Allen, I can see that you also know this as well as maybe something else in regards to him as well"

"I know he's a good guy" said Patty, with a nod; and Captain Frazier gave a small laugh.

"Yes" he replied, with a smile to her. "But I think also as well" he continued. "That he and you, may have been more than just friends back when you were in Central City" as Patty nervously bit her lip, giving that of a small nod. "And that maybe, just maybe he may also be the father of your daughter"

"Why would make you possibly think that?" asked Patty, looking to him with a small laugh.

"Hmm, I didn't make police captain, because of my dashing good looks now" he replied with a laugh, as Patty nodded. "But more so for my ability to know how to see when people are hiding something" he continued. "Much like you also have that ability as well"

"Yes" said Patty, with a nod. "Becky is Barry's" she continued. "But I do ask that you keep that bit of information to yourself" she asked, as Captain Frazier gave a nod. "I don't want what is happening at the moment with Barry, to affect Becky in anyway"

"I will not tell a soul" replied Captain Frazier, with a smile to her. "My lips are totally sealed"

"Thank you" said Patty, with a smile also and nod. "I'll finish up my work that needs doing today" she continued. "And if it's okay, head to Central City tomorrow"

"That is perfectly fine" replied Captain Frazier, with a nod. "And I do hope you are able to prove that Barry Allen didn't do this"

"Me too" said Patty, with a nod also. "Me too"; and heading out of Captain Frazier's office, she finished up what she was needing to do before heading home that afternoon; and packing a few bags for both her and Becky, taking them essentially that of home to Central City.

* * *

 _End Note: Thoughts on this chapter? Now obviously Patty doesn't have any concrete evidence as to Barry not doing the murder; but I will have her be able to get around that, with the help of some others; who also don't want to see Barry spend a life behind bars.  
I should also mention as well, that this will not be Iris friendly; because I really do hate her and don't like the WestAllen pairing at all...I'd be happy to take Spallen or SnowBarry over that any day now! So there will be some Iris bashing coming up in the next few chapters.  
_

 _As for the character that belongs to me, well that is obviously Rebecca 'Becky' Spivot (Allen); and she cannot be used without my permission.  
All other characters, are actual characters who are in someway within the world of DC Comics, and I thought to use them and keep it just that little more grounded to what an actual episode could be, if they were ever wanting to go down the route of this (although I am not holding my breath)_

 _Anyway, thanks all for reading; remember to leave a review if you love it; or even just a fave or follow, and I will catch you all soon with another chapter soon!_

 _Love always,  
KJ xoxoxoxoxoxoxox_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and faves/follows on this so far. I want to quickly mention that this is not going to be following the storyline of the show, so please don't expect anything there, except that of maybe a few references as in regards to the last episode which is mentioned in this._  
 _And also as well this is NOT going to be Iris friendly; so if you have problems with Iris being the bad guy in this; then I am giving you fair warning now._

 _There are also a few characters mentioned in this chapter that are not Flash canon characters, and they cannot be used without my permission, more at the end in the end note. Apart from that I do not own the characters from here, and are only playing with them for fun; because I really do wish to see something like this happen in the show, aside from what we have._

 _KJ xoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

* * *

Chapter 3-

With three months passing, since he had been sentenced to jail with no chance of parole; Barry Allen, was slowly beginning to accept his fate.  
Being in jail, meant also; that due to his super fast metabolism, and the fact that he did need to consume at least one thousand calories per day, just to keep functioning thanks to the speed force in his body, saw him feeling drained and tired; since the food served up in Iron Heights Prison, didn't come anywhere near to that of giving him the required amount he needed, and asking for extra; well that was something he didn't dare to do, because it was a case of not only the other prisoners, many who'd he helped to put away; but also some of the jail staff, that were not taking kindly to the once former CSI being now a convicted man.

Although there was once exception to that of the other prisoners who did think that of him, and that was a guy who been in Iron Heights for quite a few years, and who the others called 'Big Sir' but who he'd come to know as Dave; and who in turn had known his father when he'd be in the very same jail, and who had his back; much like he had his; and whilst he was unaware that Barry was the Flash, he looked out for him. Much like Barry now, looked out for the older man also, and who he had briefly helped out when he was getting beaten by a few of the other inmates, who hadn't taken kindly to Dave, helping him out when he'd first gotten there and were hassling him. And whilst he knew it was unwise to use his powers, it was also very hard to stop being that person; and have something that was so very much a part of him subsided, and did on a few occasions let those powers come out, when it was safe to do so.

Spending most of his time, in his jail cell; and only going outside when it was demanded by the guards that he do and when he had to do the job that he'd been assigned to do, that being as a member of the prison janitorial team; he was lying on the bed of his cell, the same cell once inhibited by his father, thinking.  
Thinking about how life would have been so much easier if he'd not been struck by lightning just over four years ago, as he would now not be in the predicament that he was currently in.  
That of course though also had its downside as well, if he'd not become The Flash, he wouldn't have been able to prove that his father had been innocent in the murder of his mother when he was a boy; but it would also mean that his father would still be alive, albeit still in jail, but he'd be alive at least.  
Then of course, he probably wouldn't be married to Iris either, if he'd not become the Flash; with her instead maybe having married Eddie Thawne, whom she was engaged to before he ended up taking his own life, since he was a direct descendant of Eobard Thawne, the man who was responsible in part for his mother's death.

Lying on his bed, in the small cold cell; he couldn't help but wonder when Iris might come for a visit again. The last he'd seen of his wife of only a few months, had been around February, what day it was he couldn't recall, but he definitely knew if wasn't the day of Valentine's Day, that he'd last seen the woman he'd vowed to love for better or for worse; and in sickness and in health, and when she'd last been there to talk to him, when the appeal that Cecile had lodged was denied and his hope to get out of the life sentence he was facing, became even more real when it became clear that this was now his life. And after that with Iris telling him that she couldn't keep coming in; that she couldn't stand the talk that was surrounding that of him, and that she felt it would be better for both of them, if they were to see the least amount of one another as possible; because after all there really seemed now to be no hope in him ever getting out; her words not his, it made him think the only reason Iris even really loved him, was because of who he was and what he could do, and not because unlike the love he genuinely felt for her was a real thing; but rather more so that he had been The Flash, and that in some way gave her a sense of an ego, to know that she was the one who was the one The Flash, not Barry Allen, chose to be with.

Beginning to wonder what he'd ever seen in the woman, who he'd grown up living with, in the same house after his mother's murder and his father being jailed; he thought to the other girls he dated back in high school, not that he dated many, because even back then he had stupidly loved Iris; but he couldn't help but wonder what had happened to those few girls he dated in his teenage and also his college years.  
He could vaguely remember seeing something on his Facebook account, that he'd now rarely check, before the whole thing with Clifford Devoe had happened; that a girl who he'd dated during high school, Mikki, was apparently living in Gotham City, and married to a musician and who she'd just had a child with; and then there was Courtney who he'd also gone out with a few times in high school as well, and she was living in Keystone City now, not married from what he'd seen of her posts, but still loving life and being the complete free spirit that she'd been in high school.

Then there was the girl he dated briefly whilst in college, Juanita; who like him was studying to become a forensic scientist, and who he had kept in touch with, kind of; and knew that she was now working in Metropolis, where she was one of the senior CSI technicians there.  
Sighing as he thought back over those girls, he began to wonder why he'd even now chosen Iris, over any of them; and why he thought she could love him, like those girls he dated back then maybe had; and he couldn't help but then think of Patty Spivot, who he'd been briefly in a relationship with and who he had definitely been falling in love with, only two years ago; and wondered if he'd told her when she asked if he was The Flash, that he indeed was; and not revealed that to her at the last minute as she was on the train heading to Midway City; if she would have stayed. And even though, he kind of maybe wished he had done that and let her know when she had asked, he also knew that letting her go and obtain her dreams, was the best thing for both of them, no matter how much it had hurt, and also still hurt; at the time.

Letting out a sigh, and closing his eyes and rubbing at his temples; trying to will the headache away; that was caused by not eating the needed nutrients that he did need, he tried to stop thinking about the what if's and accept that this was now his fate, an innocent man in jail, for the rest of his life; with no chance of getting out, and was interrupted of those dark thoughts, when he heard "Allen" from one of prison guards, and opening his eyes and moving to sit up, looked and saw a guard standing at his cell door.

"You've got a visitor" he said, and looking to him with a small nod, Barry stood up and walked over to the cell door.

"Who is it?" he asked, kind of hoping that maybe it might be Iris coming to visit him; as the guard shrugged his shoulders.

"No idea" he replied, as he opened the cell door. "Hands please" he said, and Barry gave out a sigh, as the guard handcuffed him, and the other guard who was with him put on the ankle shackles as well.

"This way" said the other guard who'd done the ankle shackles, and pushed him not hard but not lightly either in the shoulder, towards that of where the visitors would be to talk to those in jail at the phones; and with a small nod, hoping that it might be Iris, or maybe even one of his friends from Star Labs, who did try and visit a little more often than that of Iris, he headed to the communication area to see who'd come to visit him.

#TBTHOT##TBTHOT##TBTHOT##TBTHOT##TBTHOT##TBTHOT##TBTHOT##TBTHOT##TBTHOT##TBTHOT##TBTHOT##TBTHOT##TBTHOT##TBTHOT##TBTHOT##TBTHOT##TBTHOT##TBTHOT#

Having arrived in Central City, the evening before and going to stay at her mother's; Patty borrowed her car, the next day, and made the trip out to Iron Heights Prison to see Barry.

Parking the car and getting out and then locking it up; she headed through the gates and to the main administration area, and looked to the guard who was sitting on the desk.

"Hi" she said, as the guard looked at her and gave a rudimentary nod. "I was wondering if I was able to see Barry Allen, please"

"Barry Allen" said the guard, with a chuckle. "Why would a pretty girl like you now" he continued looking at her. "Want to see that murderous CSI"

"Barry's an old friend of mine" she replied, giving out a small sigh; and seeing no point in getting to a debate with the guard in front of her, who seemed to like so many of those she worked with, now truly believe that Barry was capable of murder, even after all the good he'd done as a member of the CCPD. "And I just wanted to see how he was doing"

"Sure, yeah doesn't bother me" said the guard, with a sigh and grabbed a clipboard from his desk, and pushed it through the hole of the bullet proof glass surrounding his area. "You have to sign in" he continued. "And also leave all personal effects here, cell phone, jewellery; everything"

"I know the procedure" replied Patty with a nod, as she printed and signed her name; and then removed her watch from her wrist and also the car keys and her cell phone from her pocket, whilst silently thankful that she'd not put in earrings this morning before leaving her mom's house.

Seeing the door open, and another guard stepping towards her he looked at her. "Spread your arms and legs" he said, and Patty gave a small nod; as she did what was ordered of her, and let the guard pat her down to make sure that she had nothing else on her.

When he was satisfied that she was clean, he looked to her quickly saying "Follow me" and turned on his heel, before reopening the door with his keycard and walking them both through the door, before closing it, and taking her to the communication room, where she would finally be able to talk with Barry and tell him all, that she needed to be telling him.

#TBTHOT##TBTHOT##TBTHOT##TBTHOT##TBTHOT##TBTHOT##TBTHOT##TBTHOT##TBTHOT##TBTHOT##TBTHOT##TBTHOT##TBTHOT##TBTHOT##TBTHOT##TBTHOT##TBTHOT##TBTHOT#

Shuffling to the room where they were allowed to see visitors, Barry wasn't sure why he was hopeful that it might be Iris, coming to visit him. However he knew the likelihood of it being her was pretty small and with one of the guards, opening the door to allow him to walk into the small room lined with a wall of glass and phones on either side; he scanned those on the other side who had come to visit, seeing a few of the other prisoners talking with their family and friends; when his eyes locked on to had come to see him; the blonde former CCPD police officer on the other side giving him a small smile as their eyes met.

"You got five minutes, Allen" said the guard who'd also shoved him in the shoulder on the way to the communication room, shoved him once more towards the chair; and looking to him with a quick nod, Barry then turned back around and took a seat at the phone on his side and picking up the old style talking device that would allow him and Patty to speak.

Also picking up the phone on her side, Patty looked to her former boyfriend behind that of the glass with a smile, as she heard him ask, "Patty?"

"Hi Barry" she replied, as Barry gave out a small almost chuckle and nod.

"Yeah, hi" he sighed, looking at her through the separating glass. "What...what are you doing here?"

"I heard about the trial and all that in Midway City" replied Patty, with a small nod. "And I wanted to come and see how you're doing?"

"Okay, I guess" said Barry, with a nod. "Is how I'm doing"

"Barry" said Patty, placing her hand to the glass between them. "Please don't lie to me" she continued, as he looked to her; and she could see the sadness and also the loss of spark that she always remembered in Barry's eye to not be present. "I know this can't be easy for you, being here for something you didn't do"

"Doesn't matter if you think I didn't do it" replied Barry with a small sigh. "Everyone else thinks that I snapped and I killed a defenceless man" he continued. "And the appeal, well that was also unsuccessful. There is no way for me to possibly get out, I've been convicted and this is now my life"

"They're wrong" said Patty. "Clearly they don't know Barry Allen, like I know Barry Allen" she continued, with a small smile to him. "And know that he has always helped people, and could never do what he's been accused of"

"Couldn't exactly tell them though" replied Barry, giving her a small little smile also. "Even though Iris, nearly did out me in front of the whole court room at the initial trial" he continued in a whisper, so that others were not able to hear. "But it would be too risky for everyone, if people were to know"

"I understand that completely, Barry" said Patty, with a nod. "And I know why you didn't come out exactly and tell me as well" she continued looking to him, as Barry gave a nod. "You wanted to protect me"

"I did" he replied, looking to her. "And I still do" he continued. "Not that I can really do that from here, but you get what I mean"

"Yes" said Patty, with a smile to him; seeing that even though he was in jail and facing what he was now facing, that the man she'd fallen in love with was still very much there. "Are they still looking into your case though?" she asked. "Trying to get you out of here?"

"Cisco and Caitlin at Star Labs" said Barry, with a small nod. "They're working on some stuff that can maybe prove that I didn't do this" he continued. "But it's hard without it being revealed stuff that I don't want known, about myself, about the man who died and even about my friends"

"Star Labs" said Patty, and Barry looked to her, once again nodding.

"Yes" replied Barry. "You know how you wondered why Joe and I would often be maybe working with Star Labs?" he asked, looking to her; and Patty giving a nod. "Well that's because they were the ones to help me with you know the thing"

"Yes, I think I realised that a while back. When I left here" she replied, and Barry nodded. "Was this a you know, thing thing" said Patty, thinking it was best they keep talking in code, and once again she saw Barry nod. "Because I want to try and help them Barry, prove that you have been wrongly convicted here"

"You'd do that for me?" asked Barry, looking to the blonde on the other side of the screen, and placing his hand to where hers was on the other side, still on the glass and where she'd not removed it since placing it there earlier.

"Yes" said Patty, with a nod and small smile to him. "Too see you facing this; for something that I know you definitely didn't do" she continued, as Barry looked at her. "I want to help clear your name, so you can go home and enjoy being married to Iris"

"You...you know about that?" stuttered Barry, and Patty gave a small nod.

"I heard them referring to her as West-Allen during the trial" she replied. "And I did a search and found your marriage notice"

"Yeah, well I don't even know if that's actually what I am now" said Barry, and Patty looked to him. "I haven't seen Iris since February" he continued with a small sigh. "After the appeal of my initial sentence, when she said she needed some space because the whole being married to someone who was a convicted man; was getting to her"

"She doesn't think you did it?" asked Patty, and Barry looked to her. "Does she?"

"She doesn't" replied Barry, shaking his head. "But the thing is" he continued. "It's more that everyone else does think I did" he said, with a nod. "And I guess being married to me, well I know firsthand the feeling of having someone in jail, and the talking that goes along side of it"

"It shouldn't matter though" said Patty, looking to him. "She should be trying to prove that you're not at all capable of what you've been accused of"

"The only solution Iris had to that" replied Barry, looking at his former girlfriend. "Was to maybe out me to everyone" he continued. "And we all know that can't happen"

"Why don't you just, you know" said Patty, looking to him, and then covering the mouthpiece and whispering. "Break out of here?"

"Because that wouldn't do me any good" he replied, shaking his head. "I would be a wanted man" he continued, with a sigh. "I could only be him, and I'd have to spend my life hiding away; and I couldn't do that to the people I care about"

"I guess that does make sense" said Patty, with a nod. "I just hate seeing you here Barry" she continued. "It's not right, for you to be in jail for something that you didn't do"

"Like I said Cait and Cisco, they're trying to prove some stuff" replied Barry, with a nod also. "But it's hard to do without outing me, as you know who" he continued. "And it's not like I haven't been able to, you know, be him whilst here" he said with a small smile; a smile which Patty returned. "I've used you know, them a few times. But I got to be real careful about it"

"Please be careful doing that" said Patty, with a small smile to him and Barry gave a nod; as the guard who had bought Barry in and who had been standing at the door they had come through, since they started talking, tapped him on the shoulder.

"Times up Allen" he said, and Barry looked to him with a quick nod and then back to Patty.

"I got to go" he said, and Patty gave a small nod. "Thank you for coming and seeing me" he continued. "It was nice to see a familiar face, and one who doesn't think I did this"

"Sure, yeah of course" replied Patty, with a smile to him; wanting to tell him about Becky, but knew that it would not be the best idea to do so, and further break Barry's clearly already fragile heart. "I'll go and see your friends at Star Labs" she continued, with a nod. "I might be able to help them, prove that you didn't do this"

"Thank you, sixth floor is where they are" replied Barry, with a small smile as the guard tapped him on the shoulder again. "I got to go" he continued. "Bye" he said, giving one final word before hanging up the phone, and being pulled up by the guard.

Looking to the guard rough handling Barry, and feeling sad and worried for him at the same time, Patty whispered, "I love you Barry" before hanging up the phone and standing; and headed out of the communications room, and grabbed her belongings that she'd left at administration, before heading out to her mom's car and taking a trip over to Star Labs; to see if she was potentially able to help that of Barry's friends prove his innocence and get him out of jail.

* * *

 _End Note:_

 _The three girls mentioned as to being Barry's ex girlfriends; if you read my non Flash stuff, that being my Glee stories; the you may recognize these names._

 _Mikki, is for the most part either the girlfriend (currently at the moment in most stories apart from this that I am writing) of Sebastian Smythe. And the little dig, about her now being married to a musician, well that's a dig at who I also sometimes pair her with as well, and first started writing her as the girlfriend of._

 _Juanita and Courtney are two characters that exist in two of my series; the first is Forever Friends, and the second is a characters now within the stories that interweave with the main ones of Sebastian and Mikki._

 _None of these characters can be used without my permission; and I do not want to see any likeness to them in anyway, without first my okay on it._

 _Thanks all for reading, and I will be back with a new chapter soon!_

 _Love always,  
KJ xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, faves and follows on this story so far; and also thanks to those who've author alerted me also, so you know when I post something new regardless of the story.  
_ _So this chapter, see Patty kind of talking with Cisco and Caitlin but we're not going to be going into a long winded dialogue with it; as it's all stuff as Flash fans we would already know.  
_ _I am trying to keep this more to the side of what is happening with how Patty and others are going to help Barry get out of jail; as I really did not like how they went about in the Flash, and can only think of the repercussions that will have later on when they do maybe find out that Clifford Devoe is actually dead.  
_

 _There is something here, that you will see that I touched on in a previous chapter and that is something to do with Becky; and that is going to be also playing a minor part into how they will get Barry out of jail also._

 _Anyway, thanks for reading; please leave a review if you like I will catch you all soon._

 _Love,_  
 _KJ xoxoxoxoxoxo_

* * *

Chapter 4:

Star Labs, where Caitlin and Cisco spent most of their time; trying to with the help of Ralph; figure out a way to get Barry out of his life sentence was proving to be a challenge; and it certainly wasn't helped much by an article that 'Iris West', who after backlash from people had reverted to only using her maiden name; had written after going back to work for the Central City Picture News, asking 'Where is the Flash?'; something which she claims she was made to write by that of her editor, although it was something that none of them that worked closely with Barry were believing her on; and that she merely did it on her own accord to get some sort of foot back in the door of the newspaper, when she claimed she wasn't able to continue helping out at Star Labs. Not that any of them minded her being gone, since she really didn't have a place there to begin with and would often cause more trouble than it was definitely worth in the end.

"So you think this Flash simulator will work" said Caitlin, looking to Cisco, as he talked about his newest invention; which was meant to make people think that the Flash was still out there protecting the city; when at the moment it was only that of himself as Vibe, Caitlin as Killer Frost and Ralph as the Elognated Man who were protecting Central City from the crime and metahumans.

"It's meant to create that illusion, yes" replied Cisco, looking to her with a nod. "And granted it's going to be hard for us to keep doing this in a long term basis" he continued. "But we need to make people think that the Flash is still around"

"I know" replied Caitlin, with a sigh. "Just wish there was something more we were able to do for him" she continued. "And actually free him from Iron Heights"

"Me too" said Cisco, with a nod. "And this here will give people hope that the Flash is still out there" he continued, looking over his invention. "Because thanks to that story, by Wicked Witch West; well people are starting to question why they haven't seen him in a couple of months"

"And soon people are going to start putting it together" continued, Caitlin. "That Barry might be the Flash"

"Exactly" replied Cisco, with another nod; as the alarm to alert to them an unknown person within the building sounded. "I swear to god, if that's Wicked Witch West" he continued shaking his head. "Then I'm going to vibe her ass to another earth. I specifically told her she was no longer welcome here after that article, and made sure the security system would alert us to her present if she ever came back here"

"Well you don't have time to change into your gear, Vibe" said Caitlin, looking to him with a smile. "But it's just lucky I do" she said, as her eyes flashed blue, and Cisco smiled as Caitlin made the morph into Killer Frost; not even having now to use cue words to trigger her change into her alter ego.

"Yeah baby" said Cisco, with a laugh; as Killer Frost looked to him.

"One Iris West popsicle coming up" said Frost; as she and Cisco looked to the entrance of where they were in the labs; with Killer Frost's hands at the ready to blast an icy chill; and Cisco quickly grabbed Frost's hands when the person who was the intruder stepped around the corner and was able to be seen by them.

"Patty" he asked, as she looked to him with a nod; and then looked to Killer Frost.

"Why can't I ice the pretty blonde" said Killer Frost, and Cisco looked to her shaking his head.

"Because we don't ice friends" he replied; as Frost looked to him and then to Patty.

"She's not my friend" replied Frost, shaking her head. "So I can ice the intruder; make her not come back here again"

"Cait" said Cisco, as Patty just looked at the two of them in sheer horror. "Come back to me, huh" he continued. "It's not who we thought it was"

"Fine" replied Frost, with a small sigh. "I'll let Caity back" she continued; and Killer Frost disappeared allowing Caitlin to morph back into herself; with then both Cisco and Caitlin looking to Patty. "Wait did I change in front of Patty?" asked Caitlin as Cisco and Patty both gave a nod.

"Yeah, you did" replied Cisco, looking to Caitlin and then to Patty. "What you doing here, Spivot?"

"Umm, I came to visit Barry" she replied, looking to Cisco and then Caitlin. "You're the one they've been calling Killer Frost"

"Yes" replied Caitlin, giving a nod. "But you didn't answer Cisco's question?" she continued, looking at the blonde. "Why are you here, at Star Labs?"

"I know Barry's secret" said Patty, looking to the two of them with a nod. "And I know he couldn't have done what he has been accused of and sentenced for"

"Barry doesn't have any secrets" said Cisco, with a laugh. "He just helps us here at Star Labs from time to time with meta cases" he continued. "That's all"

"Cisco" said Patty, looking to him with a smile. "I know Barry's the Flash" she said, with a nod. "I've known since I left Central City"

"And you haven't told anyone this?" asked Caitlin, looking to her; and Patty looked to her in turn shaking her head.

"No of course not" she replied. "I would never do that to Barry"

"Okay, so you know then" said Cisco. "I don't see how that's any help to him" he continued. "Barry's still going to be in jail, regardless"

"I went and visited him, to see how he was doing and he said you're working on ways to try and get him out" said Patty, looking to them, as Cisco gave a small nod as he looked to the blonde. "And I want to help with that" she continued. "I've looked at the case, at the evidence that was submitted for the trial; and it's not making any sense"

"Well that's because the person Barry was meant to have murdered" said Caitlin, looking to the Patty. "He was a meta human" she continued, with a small sigh. "And we're pretty sure, he's put his mind into that of another human"

"Wait someone can do that?" asked Patty, looking to them bewildered by what she was hearing, as Caitlin and Cisco both nodded.

"I think we need to" said Cisco, looking to Patty with a smile. "Catch you up on the meta human phenomenon that we now have here in Central City, if you are wanting to help"

"I do want to help" replied Patty, with a nod; and Caitlin looked to Cisco with a smile.

"Okay, well let's start with me and Cisco then" she said, with a small laugh. "Or rather Vibe and Killer Frost"; and Patty giving a small smile and laugh also, Caitlin and Cisco then caught Patty up on all that had happened in the past two and a bit years since she been gone from Central City.

#TBTHOT##TBTHOT##TBTHOT##TBTHOT##TBTHOT##TBTHOT##TBTHOT##TBTHOT##TBTHOT##TBTHOT##TBTHOT##TBTHOT##TBTHOT##TBTHOT##TBTHOT##TBTHOT##TBTHOT##TBTHOT#

Having spent close to two hours, talking with Caitlin and Cisco about the meta human happenings in Central City; Patty finally headed back to her mother's place.

Parking the car in the driveway, she knew as soon as she got inside; that her mother was going to be asking her as to if she had told Barry about Becky; and right now that was the last thing she wanted to be thinking even of doing, especially since she had from Cisco and Caitlin found out some rather disturbing information about the guy that Barry was claimed to have killed.

Locking up the car and heading to the front door and opening it, she placed the keys on the table by the door and headed into the living room, where her mother Gabrielle Spivot was seated with Becky on the sofa, reading a book to her.

"Hi" said Patty, as she looked to her with a small smile and looking up also Gabrielle gave a smile to her daughter.

"Hi sweetheart" she replied, as Patty took a seat in the arm chair that was also in the living area. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, it's fine" said Patty, with a small nod. "It was just hard to see Barry locked up like that in prison"

"Yes, I can imagine it would be" said Gabrielle with a nod also. "So you went and saw some of Barry's friends after you saw him?"

"Umm yeah" replied Patty, looking to her mother, as Becky got off the sofa with her grandmother and moved over to where her mom was, and climbed up on the seat with her. "They're trying to figure out a way also to get Barry out" she continued, as she wrapped her arms around her daughter and placed a kiss to her cheek. "And hopefully, I might also be able to be of some help to them"

"What is that they do?" asked Gabrielle, looking to her daughter. "Are they police like Barry?"

"Umm no" replied Patty, shaking her head. "They're in different fields to Barry" she continued, looking to her mother and wondering the best way to word it. "But they have helped him in the past with some stuff, and they do know him very well"

"That's good" said Gabrielle with a nod. "It's nice to see that people believe he didn't do this" she continued, giving her daughter a small smile. "As from what you have told me about Barry, I don't honestly believe that he could have done this"

"Me either" replied Patty, shaking her head as she stroked her young daughter's hair; wondering to herself it maybe somehow Becky had that of metahuman powers after what she had since found out that afternoon and talking with Caitlin and Cisco.

"Can I ask sweetheart?" asked Gabrielle, looking to her daughter. "And I don't want you to take this in the wrong way" she continued. "But you do know that Barry has married now, correct?"

"I do know that, Mom" she replied, with a nod. "In fact I was the one who told you that"

"I know" replied Gabrielle with a nod also. "I just want to know what you think it going to happen here with him, you and Becky?" she asked. "Because I do not want to see you hurt, or my granddaughter hurt either"

"All I know is what I know at the moment, Mom" replied Patty, looking at her. "And that is that things with Iris and Barry are strained, with him being in jail" she continued, with a small sigh. "Which really doesn't surprise me to be honest, as from what I heard from Barry's friends; Iris, well she may be with Barry for purely that of selfish reasons"

"Selfish reasons?" asked Gabrielle, looking to her daughter. "What reasons would be selfish?"

"It's a long story, Mom" replied Patty, with that of a small sigh. "But Barry loved Iris from a very young age, and as they got older they did grow apart a little" she continued. "And Iris was even engaged to another man at one point, who got killed in the line of duty"

"That's terrible" said Gabrielle. "So what you're saying is that Barry, you feel for Iris is that of the safe person now that the person she really wanted to marry isn't alive anymore"

"It's not how I would put it" replied Patty, shaking her head. "But it's certainly how Barry's best friend Cisco would" she continued. "As he is not a big fan of Iris's, that is for certain"

"Hmm, I don't think I like the sound of her either to be honest" said Gabrielle, shaking her head. "Holding on to Barry out of that of her own selfishness" she continued with a frown. "I hate to think what she is going to think of this whole thing with Becky"

"Personally, I really don't care what she thinks" said Patty, shaking her head also. "Because Becky is Barry's and that's all that matters" she continued. "And no matter how much Iris West tries, she is never going to be a part of my daughter's life, even if Barry does stay married to her"

"From what you are telling me sweetheart" said Gabrielle, as she stood from the sofa. "Barry would be surely crazy to say married to her"

"Yeah" replied Patty, with a small sigh. "Although in saying that, I also don't want Barry to not be happy; and if being with Iris is what makes him happy" she continued. "Then I'm not going to stand in the way of that. He will always be Becky's father, no matter what or who he is with"

"Just as long as that woman, stays the hell away from my granddaughter" said Gabrielle, and Patty looked to her mother with a nod. "I'm going to go and make a start on dinner, sweetheart. You spend some time with your little girl there"

"Sure mom" replied Patty, with a nod. "And thank you for looking after her today" she continued. "I hope you don't mind it may be a few more times whilst I am here also as well?" she asked, looking to her. "As I haven't let the others know about Becky yet, since I really do want to tell Barry first"

"Sweetheart it's fine" replied Gabrielle, with a smile to her. "Becky is the priority here"

"Yeah" said Patty, with a nod and gave a sigh as she placed a kiss to her daughter's head; and as her mom headed towards the kitchen to get a start on dinner.

"Becks, sweetie?" asked Patty, looking to the young girl curled up in her lap. "Can I show you something?" she asked, as she reached into the pocket of her pants and got out the drawing that Barry had done before his murder charge had happened, of the man that he was supposed to have murdered; and one that she'd gotten Cisco to make a copy of for her. "Can you tell me if you recognize this man?" asked Patty, unfolding the piece of paper and showing it to her daughter. "Is he the man you saw in your dream?"

"Red" said Becky, looking to the drawing and pointing to it.

"What do you mean red, sweetie?" asked Patty, looking to her.

"Lots red, bright" said Becky, looking up to Patty, and she in turn nodded.

"As in bright red light, moving maybe fast?" asked Patty, and this time Becky gave a small nod.

"I see red, lots" said Becky, with a nod. "Me, like red"

"Was the man, hurting the red you saw?" asked Patty, looking to her daughter.

"Hat man" said Becky, pointing to the head in the drawing. "Bad man"

"Yeah, he's a very bad man, sweetheart" replied Patty, with a nod. "Thank you for telling Mommy this" she said, kissing her daughter to the top of the head. "But I need you to know that the bad man won't hurt you"

"No, red" said Becky, shaking her head.

"No, red what?" asked Patty, looking to her. "Did he hurt red?"

"Red, cry" said Becky looking to her mother. "He sad"

"Yes, he is" replied Patty, with a small smile, starting to realize that her and Barry's daughter may also have some of this latent meta human powers that she had been talking with the others earlier in the day about. "But you know what, I can tell you right now. I will try and help red okay, and make him not sad"

"'kay" replied Becky, with a small nod. "Red, nice" she said, looking to her mother and then back to the drawing. "He not"

"I know sweetheart" replied Patty, with a sigh. "I know" she continued, before putting the drawing back into her pocket and then containing to read the story to Becky that her mother had been when she got home, before the three of them had dinner and she got Becky ready for bed; leaving her to go over some more of the information she now had to hopefully help the others get Barry out of jail, for a murder he did not commit.

* * *

 _End Note: Clearly there is a lot of Iris bashing in this story - but I've made it pretty clear from the start that this story will not be Iris friendly; because I really do like the character!  
_ _The part that is kind of maybe touching on the fact that Becky does have a meta power, having her with the power to see Barry, and at least feel his emotions is obviously because of the father/daughter connection, and whilst it's not something the others will find out, unless I decide that to happen; it's going to be a help to Patty to know that Barry is really definitely innocent in all this, and she might at other times ask that of their daughter, small questions as well._

 _The next chapter, Patty and the others are going to start analyzing the evidence a little more; and also as well I will be bringing some other characters from some of the other Arrowverse shows in as well to help out with this; because there are going to be methods to which they have to go to obtain these, that aren't going to be that of exactly legal._

 _Thanks again for reading and I will catch you all again soon._

 _Love always,_  
 _KJ xoxoxoxoxoxoxo_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N : I do apologize profusely, that this has been a long time since being updated. But I did want to watch the Flash season in full and see what actually happened, before I put my own spin on it._

 _And also as well - it's been convention time in Australia; and that has taken a lot of my time up as well, and getting to meet some of those who we all love and adore from the Arrowverse! John Barrowman (who I got a hug from!) Keiynan Lonsdale, David Ramsey (also hug from him!), Jes Macallan, Juliana Harkavay, Matt Ryan - and also as well Mr Carlos Valdes (ohh my StarKid heart was so happy there!) and none other than Mr Stephen Amell also! Plus also meet three power rangers from the MMPR era, Tom Welling and Michael Rosenbaum from Smallville, Kat McNamara from Shadowhunters, Clare Kramer from Buffy, and Summer Glau from Firefly/Serenity._

 _So I have been quite busy - and will also be going to a convention again in November, where JB will be again, along with some other truly amazing people! Had you not guessed yet, I am a huge geeky fangirl - well you definitely know now!_

I will warn that this chapter once again is not Iris friendly, and if you are going to be upset about that; then it might not be the best story overall for you as the whole story, won't be very friendly towards Iris.

 _Anyway, this chapter is only short - to get me back into the swing of it, and I will hopefully have another update soon. Thanks for being patient, and I will catch you all soon!_

 _Love,_

 _KJ xoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

* * *

Chapter 5

With Patty being in Central City for now over a week, they were still trying to come up with a way in order to prove that of Barry's innocence in the murder of Clifford Devoe; and after much deliberation into the matter, had contacted that of their crime fighting allies in Star City and brought in to the fold Felicity Smoak, who was working on a way her end to get what they in Central City were needing to once and for all prove that Barry had not committed murder.

Taking a well deserved break from all they were doing, at Jitters; the three of them were sitting and talking when Cisco saw the door open and Iris walk into coffee shop; and he hoped and prayed that she wouldn't see him, Caitlin and Patty seated.

"Oh god, don't look now" said Cisco, with a sigh as the three of them sat talking. "But Wicked Witch West" he continued. "Has just walked in"

"Maybe if we ignore her" said Caitlin, looking to Cisco with a small smile. "Then she won't come over"

"Nope, too late for that" replied Cisco, shaking his head; as Iris headed over to them.

"Hi" she said, looking to the two friends of her husband, and not even noticing Patty next to Caitlin. "How's Barry?"

"Why don't you go and find out yourself" said Cisco, looking to her and Iris, looked to him in return with a frown. "Oh that's right, I forgot" continued Cisco. "You don't want people knowing that you're married to Barry now, isn't that right"

"It's not that Cisco" replied Iris, shaking her head. "Do you know the comments I have been getting on social media, and just generally in the street" she continued. "Everyone believes that Barry murdered someone"

"And it seems like now you also might believe it too" said Patty, and Iris looked to the other woman, seated at the table with Cisco and Caitlin.

"Patty?" she asked, and Patty gave a nod. "What are you doing here in Central City?" she asked, looking to her and then Caitlin and Cisco. "I thought you moved away for school"

"I did, yes" replied Patty, with a nod. "But I've come back for a little bit" she continued, looking to the woman that was supposedly meant to love Barry. "Break in school"

"Oh well it's nice to see you again" said Iris, plastering a smile on her face; one all three of them at the table knew was fake.

"Can't say it's lovely to see you unfortunately" replied Patty, looking to her with a small frown. "Especially since you've pretty much exiled Barry from that of your life"

"I haven't exiled him at all" said Iris, crossing her arms in front of her chest and looking to Cisco and Caitlin quickly before back to Patty. "And whatever lies these two have been telling you, then I can assure you they are not real" she continued. "Barry is still my husband, and I still love him"

"Oh please" said Caitlin, looking to Iris and rolling her eyes. "I don't need to be you know who, to see that you clearly don't love Barry" she continued as Iris looked to her with a frown. "And we all know the only reason you're with Barry is because of who he is; and that reason only. Because what you have for him is not love, but more that of a sick twisted little happy ever after with someone who in normal reality would be unattainable for that of you"

"KF, my girl" said Cisco, holding up his hand to Caitlin, who looked to him with a laugh and quickly high fived the hand her friend had up.

"Well you might want to be careful who you speak of such things in front of" said Iris, quickly looking to Patty. "As there are some things that people should not know"

"If you're talking of Barry's secret" said Patty, looking to the woman that claimed to love Barry. "Then I already know it" she continued. "And I'm not going to tell anyone, unlike that of you who wanted to blab it out to the whole entire court room for all to know"

"How do you know Barry's secret?" demanded Iris, looking to the blonde with a scowl and Patty gave a small laugh.

"I've known since before I left Central City" she replied, as Iris frowned. "And I haven't told anyone who he is" she continued as Iris continued to glare at her. "Unlike some people who were ready to let the whole world know"

"It was to help him that I was going to do that" said Iris, as Caitlin gave a laugh and Patty looked at her as if she were out of her mind; and as Cisco's phone rang and he grabbed it from where it was sitting next to him on the table with a smile.

"Please tell me you have some good news" he said, as he answered it; and the three women looked to him.

"Well hello to you as well Cisco" replied the voice of Felicity Smoak, with a laugh on the other end. "I'm very well and you?"

"Hey Felicity" he said, with a small laugh. "I'm good, and that's good to know" he continued, with a small smile to Caitlin who in turn nodded her head. "Now please let me know if this call is giving us good news"

"I managed to hack into the Keystone City police database" she replied. "And before you ask, no I did not leave a traceable trail" she continued, as Cisco gave a small laugh. "Obtaining the forensic reports that are linked to Barry's case"

"That's all well and good" replied Cisco, with a small sigh. "But the reports aren't going to help us, as those we know are all pointing to Barry having done this"

"I know that" said Felicity, with a small laugh and Cisco frowned at the sound of the blonde computer tech doing this. "Which is why, I also hacked into the cameras put them on a loop and got someone to go into evidence and retrieve the knife that was used and now which we can perform our own more conclusive tests on it"

"Felicity Smoak, you never cease to amaze you know that" said Cisco, giving a laugh. "You're brilliant"

"I knew that" replied Felicity giving a laugh also. "And someone will be there later today, to deliver the reports and also the knife for you"

"Girl, if you weren't so far away" said Cisco. "I'd be kissing you right about now"

"And that wouldn't go down well with Oliver" replied Felicity, giving a laugh. "Let us know how you go with the tests, huh" she continued. "Keep me in the loop"

"Sure will, my amazing friend" he said, with a smile. "Talk to you soon"

"Yeah later Cisco" replied Felicity, and ended the call; as Caitlin and Patty looked to him, and also Iris who was still rather annoyingly standing there with them.

"So Felicity?" asked Caitlin, as Cisco looked to her with a nod.

"Yeah, and I will fill you in back on things back at the labs" said Cisco, with a smile to her. "It's not stuff we should be discussing out here in the open"

"Okay, yeah let's go then" said Caitlin with a nod, as she and Patty along with Cisco went to stand up from their seats, and leave the coffee shop; Iris also following along behind them.

"Umm, I'm pretty sure that the invite to come was not extended to you" said Caitlin, turning to look at her.

"But this is about Barry, right?" asked Iris, looking to her with a small frown. "And something that maybe can prove his innocence"

"Oh, so now you want to help" said Cisco, with a laugh as he too looked at her. "Why now, huh?"

"I've always wanted to prove Barry didn't do this" replied Iris, looking to the only male in the group. "And you've always pushed me away"

"You pushed us away" said Caitlin, looking to her with a small frown. "And we don't want or need your help" she continued, and looked to the others two. "Let's go"

"Sure thing" said Cisco, with a nod and then looked to Iris. "And just a warning, your security credentials have been revoked and you're no longer welcome at the labs"

"You can't do that" said Iris, looking to him and shaking her head. "The lab belongs to Barry, and all matters regarding who can be there are approved by him" she continued. "And I'm sure he won't be too pleased knowing his ex girlfriend is in the labs"

"Actually Barry told me to go and see Cisco and Caitlin" replied Patty, speaking up and looking to the woman who was meant to love her husband; and the guy who she still loved also. "So I have his permission to be there"

"And as for you" said Cisco, looking to the African American woman standing near them. "Barry has given me full control of lab protocols whilst he is in jail" he continued. "So if I say you're not welcome, then you're not welcome"

"You can't..." started Iris, as Cisco held up his hand to her.

"Just stop talking" he said, with a sigh. "Preserve whatever oxygen it takes for you to speak, to keep your brain cells alive"

"That's rather rude and uncalled for" replied Iris, looking to him. "What have I ever done to you"

"Oh that's easy" said Cisco. "You hurt my best friend" he continued, and then looked to Caitlin and Patty. "Now, really let's go. Otherwise someone might show up and we won't be there"

"Is this person, who I think this person is?" asked Caitlin, looking to him with a smile and Cisco gave a laugh; as the three of them headed back to Star Labs, leaving a very annoyed and pissed off Iris West behind.

#TBTHOT##TBTHOT##TBTHOT##TBTHOT##TBTHOT##TBTHOT##TBTHOT##TBTHOT##TBTHOT##TBTHOT##TBTHOT##TBTHOT##TBTHOT##TBTHOT##TBTHOT##TBTHOT##TBTHOT##TBTHOT##TBTHOT#

Back at Star Labs, and waiting for Felicity's messenger with the evidence obtained to arrive; Ralph who now had a suit that was reminiscent of what Ronnie had worn as Firestorm, was telling the three of them; with Patty also knowing he'd got powers when Barry had come out of the speed force, about the guy he'd just earlier help the police to take down.

"I feel for Joe" said Caitlin with a small nod, as Ralph also told them that the older male who was very like a father figure to Barry, expressed remorse in what was happening with him and Iris as the moment. "He really is torn in such a horrible way"

"Who's now torn in a horrible way?" asked a male voice, as Oliver Queen walked into where the four of them were. "It sounds rather painful"

"Joe West" replied Cisco, looking to him with a nod. "And this whole thing with Barry" he continued with a small sigh. "And Iris being a completely spiteful bitch"

"Hmm, yes Felicity showed me the article she wrote" replied Oliver with a sigh also. "And this too is from her" he continued, handing Cisco a small package. "I believe you know what is contains"

"We do" said Caitlin, with a nod. "Thank you Oliver"

"Yeah, don't mention it" he replied, looking to her with a smile. "Barry was there when I needed him, and it's my turn to be him for now" he continued, and looked to Ralph and then Patty. "I don't believe, we've met"

"No, but you're Oliver Queen" said Ralph stepping forward and holding out his hand to him. "Ralph Dibny, nice to meet you"

"Yes same" replied Oliver and shook his hand before turning to Patty. "And you are?"

"Umm Patty Spivot" she replied, as Oliver looked her with a small laugh. "I'm a friend of Barry's"

"I know who you are, Patty" he replied, with a smile to her. "Barry has mentioned you in conversation"

"He has?" asked Patty, as Oliver gave a nod and Patty, looked to him; not noticing the look the other three in the room were giving one another. "I'm kind of more shocked that he's friends with the mayor of Star City"

"Well Barry helped me out a while ago" replied Oliver, with a small smile to others. "And I guess you can say we've been friends ever since"

"Yeah, just wow though" said Patty, with a small laugh. "And also thank you too, as I am guessing you know Cisco's friend Felicity who managed to get the evidence we need to clear his name"

"I do know Felicity" he said, with a nod; as the metahuman alarm went off and Caitlin who was closest to the console looked to it.

"Meta attack, downtown" she said, and looked up to Ralph who nodded.

"On it" he replied, and went to leave, as Oliver stepped towards him and as Caitlin and Cisco went to leave as well.

"You want some help?" he asked, looking to the three of them with that of their own powers. "The more the better, right?"

"That would be good" replied Caitlin, with a nod. "And you can see then, just what we are facing with that of the metas that Devoe has created"

"It would be my pleasure" said Oliver, with a nod to her also. "Good thing I packed a suit, huh?"

"Don't leave home without it" said Cisco, with a laugh and he looked to him with a smile and shook his head.

"Umm, can someone fill me in here?" asked Patty, giving a laugh and they all looked to her. "Why would the mayor of Star City be willing to step up and go up against a dangerous meta human"

"Oh, so Barry didn't tell you then?" asked Oliver, looking to her with a smile as Patty looked back to him perplexed by his question. "I'm the Green Arrow" he continued, as Patty looked at him in alarm, and with Caitlin then telling her to be on communications for them, the four superheroes left Star Labs to go and tackle the latest meta human attack on Central City.

* * *

 _End Note: I know some might think Oliver wouldn't step up and tell Patty, he's Green Arrow. But I feel as if Barry has spoken to him, about Patty knowing his secret; that he then feels it is safe for her to know who he is as well._

 _Next chapter, will see them getting the evidence they need to exonerate Barry; as I hated how it was done in the show and with Ralph posing as him and then later on how Devoe 'killed' Ralph so he'd get his powers to shift back to his own body. So this story is going to be vastly different in terms of what happened in the actual show._

 _Thanks for reading, and again I do apologize it's taken so long! But I got to meet so many amazing people who I admire so much!_

 _Catch you all soon, I do promise!_

 _Love always,_  
 _KJ xoxoxoxoxo_


End file.
